The CIM is a standard model that is proposed by the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF) and is applied to device and system resource management, and has now successfully applied to management of various system devices such as servers and terminal devices. In a management mode based on CIM, device information and/or Operating System (OS) resource information corresponding to a device is modeled first by using a CIM standard, and a corresponding CIM provider is generated according to a specific management policy, and then the CIM provider is registered with a CIMOM, thereby it may be implemented that a CIM client (Client) performs a management operation on the device by calling the corresponding CIM provider through the CIMOM.
However, in the prior art, the CIM provider needs to be manually registered with the CIMOM, the operation is complex and error-prone, causing a decrease of the efficiency and reliability of the registration of the CIM provider.